


Fall Down, Pick Up

by BalloonArcade



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sideswipe can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/pseuds/BalloonArcade
Summary: When Prowl met Sideswipe, the red mech literally fell on top of him from the sky after seekers passed over head. It's love at first sight.Then Sideswipe opens his big mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ntldr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntldr/gifts).



> When asked what I’d do with the trope of _literally fell on the love of their life_ by ntldr, I learned that what I’d do is use an overwhelming, and an annoying amount of cheesy pick up lines.

When Prowl met Sideswipe, the red mech literally fell on top of him from the sky after seekers passed over head.

Sideswipe evidently did not recognized Prowl as a high ranking Autobot officer, or perhaps he simply didn’t care. Flat on his back with his doorwings spread out behind him, the red Autobot cycled his optics and groaned from his position on top of Prowl. Shaking his helm, the red frontliner Prowl knew only by reputation, absently patted the side of his helm then pulled a scrap of metal that had been skewered by his helm horn off, tossing it aside.

Prowl was about to yell at mech to get off him when their optics met, and the red mech's smile sent Prowl’s spark racing.

Then Sideswipe opened his mouth and ruined the moment. “Hey, can you fly with those doorwings, cuz I might need a ride back up to my Luna hot spot.”

Ugh. Cheesy pick up line. He even winked. And as an explosion went off, cutting Prowl and Sideswipe off from the rest of group -

He. Just. Wouldn’t. Stop.

"What do you say sweet spark. Do I set your world ablaze or what?”

They were running from another explosion and each time they stopped for cover another pick up line would come out.

“Do you have a map?” Sideswipe asked.

Prowl scowled and looks up at the approaching tankformer. “Unfortunately n-”

“Because I’m getting lost in your optics.”

Ugh. Darting over to their left, Sideswipe peered up over the rubble then ducked down when a missile shot over his helm. "I seem to have lost my comm signal.”

“My communications are not -”

“Can I have yours?” And fraggit all his stupid grin set Prowl’s spark racing but those pick up lines _had to end!_

The coast was clear so they ran further, hoping to get out from the surrounding unstable buildings. At least that was Prowl’s plan. Sideswipe seemed determined to follow him.

When an explosion sent Sideswipe flying backwards, Prowl ran over, waving the smoke from the air and lifting the chunk of metal off Sideswipe’s leg that was pinning him down. His leg was leaking energon.

Sideswipe looked at his injury with a scowl. “Do you have any flexi-plex?”

Reaching into his subspace for his first aid kit and Prowl -

“Because I scrapped my knee falling for you.”

\- smacked Sideswipe across his chestplate with it.

“Would you stop?! What is wrong with you!? We are in the middle of a battle.”

“Battle for my spark pretty mech?” He had the nerve to wink and motion his lips in a kiss at Prowl. “You already won that, no casualties.”

Standing with a frustrated vocalization, Prowl almost got shot but Sideswipe was faster and tackled Prowl to the ground, using his own frame to cover him.

Sideswipe was grinning down at him as a hail of weapons fire passed over head and Prowl braced himself as if he were staring into the barrel of a gun.

“Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?”

“Prowl. Now shut up. I am the Autobot -“

“Are you a drill sergeant?”

“No. I am the -“

“Because you have my privates standing at attention.”

Shoving the red mech off him. Prowl crawled away under cover fire. He was really starting to consider just standing up and letting this torture end. No one could possibly have so many pick up lines. Did any of those actually ever work?

Sideswipe crawled after him.

“If I had to rate you from one to ten, I’d give you a nine, because I’m the one you are missing.” He called in a sing song voice

Up and running again Prowl saw a gap in a barricade and Autobots beyond. His salvation. They darted through and Sideswipe seemed oblivious to their audience.

“Wow, even after battle mech, you look great and all, but you know what really looks good on yOW -” A yellow mech stormed up and smacked Sideswipe on the back of his helm. “OW! Sunny what the frag?”

“You were being a nervous idiot.” The yellow mech smirked as he looked at Prowl. “My brother’s a glitch. He thinks you are the most stunning mech he has ever seen and doesn’t know what to do about it. He thought he was being charming.”

Then the yellow mech stalked away, leaving behind a shuffling red mech who smiled sheepishly at Prowl and nibbled his bottom lip.

“Uh sorry about that. I’ll just uh, go kill a Decepticon or something.”

Primus help Prowl, but the red mech was _stunning_ and set his spark racing in a way he had never experienced. And he couldn’t help himself, he stared at the mech’s aft as he walked away. 

“What’s your name?” He called after the red mech who was heading off dejectedly toward his brother.

Uncertainly the mech turned, still nibbling his lip. “Sideswipe?” It came out as a timid question.

Prowl shook his helm and smirked as his spark raced. “I’m calling you mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> //Sunny did he just -//
> 
> //He did.//
> 
> //Do I?//
> 
> //Go.//
> 
> Sideswipe squealed and shuffled his feet in place as he did a victory dance. Then he stopped, remembering Prowl could see him and he wasn't just dancing to his twin over their bond, and he tried to play it cool as he leaned over toward the rubble beside him -
> 
> He missed. And felt flat on the ground. 
> 
> Prowl laughed and Sideswipe's spark raced. Primus even his laugh was gorgeous.


End file.
